Severus Snape's Magical Baby
by Emilie D
Summary: A one shot that's directly related to 'Severus Snape Begins the Beguine,' which will make no sense unless you've read that story. Severus has a chance to do the deed the magical way. Pleasure with a bit o' plot.


Severus Makes a Baby

"It won't be as fast this time," said Dilys Smethwyck. "You'll be pregnant for six months. Are you sure you want this, Zelda?"

Zelda looked wryly at the Healer and said, "I'm scared, but you say it'll be okay. I'm not much older than I was when Alaric was born."

"But I must know you want a baby. Is Severus pressuring you?"

"Ah, Dilys, he'd never do that. He wants another baby, but I do too."

The witch smiled warmly and said, "I wanted to be sure. I'll do everything I can for you and I believe you'll be fine. But first it's up to Severus.

Zelda shivered a little at the idea. "So wizards and witches can really choose whether or not to, um, procreate any time they do, uh, it?"

Dilys nodded. "Centuries ago it was known by some Muggles that we have this ability. It was one reason we were considered monstrous by Muggle society. Wizards were frequently accused of impregnating Muggle women who wished to hide the identity of the real father. Also some immoral wizards impregnated every Muggle woman they could, for fun."

"When you consider it from my perspective, that's incredible," said Zelda with a wry smile. "We'll call you if it happens."

"_When_ it happens I'll see you."

Zelda walked her to the door and they hugged before parting. As Dilys left, she thought this conscious mating between two lovers would be a remarkable event. Muggles had no idea, but though Severus had never done it before, he'd undoubtedly make it memorable.

&&&&&&&&&

"What now?" asked Zelda apprehensively.

Hermione and Lily were babysitting Alaric at home. The parents found saying goodbye terribly difficult, but finally they managed to leave. They stood in the snow on a dim winter afternoon, looking at each other.

"Now we go to the cabin," said Severus, his eyes glittering with anticipation.

In his marriage with Zelda, Severus realized that the focus had been mostly on a mundane level. Now his magic would add a new dimension to their relationship. Zelda had touched magic in the moment of their marriage and he wanted her to know this part of him. He saw her nervousness, but held his arms out to her and they Apparated to the cabin, which he'd prepared earlier. It was snowing hard and quite dark, even though it was noon.

"It's strange without Alaric," she said, looking shyly at him. "You feel different, Sev. What am I getting into?"

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked softly, opening the door and ushering her inside.

Her chin came up defiantly and she said, "No! But it's… I don't know, oh, never mind…"

Severus removed her cloak and hung it up. He removed his cloak and said, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Then come take your potion. You look frightened, sweetheart, but we'll enjoy this," he murmured silkily.

"I feel completely out of control and you know how I hate being out of control," she said, quivering.

"I feel completely in control," he told her with gentle mockery.

Warmth kindled low down in her belly as she searched his eyes for reassurance. It was there, but a hint of mischief and shining power showed her how they'd proceed.

They went to the kitchen and Severus took a small glass out of the cupboard. He poured a small amount of elf-made wine and, taking a vial from his pocket, he added precisely six drops of a violet fluid.

"Will it make me feel different?" she asked as she took the glass and held it.

"It will simply relax you now, and increase the rate of development, but not as rapidly as before."

She sipped the potion mixture. It tasted like fine wine, nothing more, so gathering her courage she tipped the glass back and swallowed. The effect was subtle, but rapid.

Severus watched as the potion took effect. The nervousness flowed from her in a rush and she looked up quizzically at him.

"How do you feel, darling girl?" he asked, gazing into her wide blue eyes and showing her the full extent of his magic.

She smiled slowly, realizing in some shock that he was formidably powerful, far more than she'd ever known before.

"Wow," she murmured weakly, open now to anything that would happen. "How long will this last?"

"At this dosage, it won't completely wear off for twenty-four hours," he told her. "Dilys told me it must be this long."

She felt rather breathless and whispered, "I never realized, Sev. I felt it when we got married, but you never showed me all of it before…"

"I'm a man," he said sternly. "My magic is what it is, but it doesn't matter. I needed love. I needed you, my Zelda, and I need you still."

He studied his wife as though their love was new. Her hair had grown longer in the past months, the shining blond curls grown into waves that fell to her shoulders. She was so lovely. He took her hand and led her to their bedroom.

"I was never able to be simply a man, to follow the same urge every man has to mate. It's the first time I can choose and it's far more exciting than I imagined. Undress, my love."

With a delicious thrill, she quickly complied and offered her nakedness to him as though for the first time. This was indeed different, she thought, shivering with anticipation.

Severus would explore her body with all his senses, as a single-minded obsession overcame him. She was lush, fecund, utterly desirable, he thought, thrusting his hand between her legs and exploring. She was aroused, but he wouldn't rush this. It was delicious to explore this act and he'd go slowly, letting his magic infuse them both.

"You want me," he hissed, his dark eyes roaming over her lazily.

"You know I do," she murmured shyly, utterly in his hands.

Her breasts smelled like milk. She still breastfed Alaric every evening, but once more her tits were his. He squeezed them slowly and drops of milk appeared on her nipples. He lowered his head and licked them off.

"Sweet," he whispered, feeling deliciously wicked. "To bed, love."

Her breasts were aching for release, he'd caused her milk to let down, she realized. She was shocked and madly aroused when he spread her legs and lay down on her, fully clothed. Grasping a full breast in each strong hand, he began to suckle.

"Oh…" she moaned, stroking his black hair as he nursed.

"I've wanted this since Alaric was born," he growled, his eyes burning with excitement as he switched to the other side, delighting in both of her breasts.

A glow of heat suffused her as he took possession of her body, kissing, nuzzling and caressing. She looked into his eyes as he moved up her body to kiss her mouth, and he held her gaze.

"You're mine," he pronounced challengingly.

She put her arms around his shoulders and drew him down to her, saying, "As long as I live."

He pulled back to take off his shirt. His normal self-consciousness vanished, since this body of his was more than equal to what he would do. Her eyes reflected what she saw and her desire for him, a thin, muscular man with black hair and eyes, his pale chest lightly sprinkled with startling black hairs. He grinned fiercely, perfectly pleased with what he was in that moment, and proceeded to stand up and take off his pants.

Zelda lay on the bed, entranced by his unabashed display of masculinity. Severus had always maintained some level of reserve before this, even with her. But he was sharing his magic with her, and she realized that compared to such an act, his body was inconsequential. Yet she stared in wonder at him, his cock erect and proud as he stood over her. The thought of carrying his child made her purr blissfully.

He recognized that they were consciously moving toward a deeper level. Her choice was in her eyes, unwavering, and his response was to lie down in her arms, allowing the magic of skin touching skin to take them deeper into passion. Their mouths met and they began kissing, tongues meeting and caressing. Her hands moved down his back and she squeezed his buttocks, pressing him closer to the juncture of her thighs.

"Please, oh please," she moaned between kisses.

She closed her eyes, thinking she might go mad if he toyed with her much longer.

"Open your eyes," he commanded on a low voice. "Now, my love, do you accept my seed? Will you bear my child?"

"Yes," she whispered, amazement filling her as their eyes met.

Slowly he entered her as they gazed into each other's eyes. A golden glow grew around them and he paused, completely sheathed in her.

"This is our moment, my Zelda," he whispered, thrusting slowly in and out as her arms held him firmly, allowing his magic to surround them and offering it to her.

Zelda was suffused by radiance and it felt strange, yet natural and familiar, this warmth that beckoned to her to join with him. With every thrust she was drawn deeper in and she let go of everything but awareness of this moment, joined to Severus in a magical mating she wished could go on and on.

Power was building in Severus as he felt himself close to ejaculating. The golden radiance had begun in him when he entered her, but now it surrounded them and glowed from within her too. She was awakened to his magic, writhing and urging him deeper inside her, eager to do his will, which was also her own. She wrapped her legs around his waist and as he plunged even deeper into her, he fell into a mad vision of Thestrals mating in the forest. Suddenly Severus seemed a Thestral, his mate joined with him, with a new life about to commence in her.

Zelda shared this strange vision with him and for one confused moment they weren't sure who or what they were. With an effort they pulled back into humanity and recognized each other. She clung tightly and sighed.

"Zelda," he groaned, plunging into her again.

His magic called to hers to kindle life and then he came, feeling her climax in response. He felt the magic in her receive his seed and looked deep in her eyes as that golden radiance surrounded them. They both felt the instant when a new life sparked within her.

They stayed there, joined in body and soul. The golden glow lingered around them as they shared the splendor of the moment. They were slow to return to their mundane selves, and the connection between them had grown during this act.

"Wow," whispered Zelda, gazing wide-eyed at her wizard husband.

He kissed her mouth gently, wrapping his arms around her.

"Wow," he smirked, caressing her hair tenderly.

There was no doubt it had worked, he mused. They'd both recognized the moment. What was more remarkable was the way his magic had found magic sleeping within her. He wondered if all Muggles had some magic lying dormant within them. It seemed quite possible, he mused, and in her case would explain her Legilimency. But since she was content without magic, for Zelda it didn't matter.

He pulled the comforter over her and smiled as she snuggled against him. His wild, magical lust had passed; he was once more Severus Snape, simply a wizard, husband of Zelda, father of Alaric, and in about six months, the father of a new daughter. He wondered when he should tell Zelda about this other choice he'd made. Smiling wickedly, he gathered his adored, pregnant wife close and contemplated the weekend ahead. Feminist independence was well and good, but she was now his, joined with his magic. He'd be a generous victor, he mused, squeezing her bum fondly. An instant of doubt drifted into his mind but he banished it, determinedly secure in possessing his own wife.


End file.
